Kinases regulate many different cell proliferation, differentiation, and signaling processes by adding phosphate groups to proteins. Uncontrolled signaling has been implicated in a variety of disease conditions including inflammation, cancer, arteriosclerosis, and psoriasis. Reversible protein phosphorylation is the main strategy for controlling activities of eukaryotic cells. It is estimated that more than 1000 of the 10,000 proteins active in a typical mammalian cell are phosphorylated. The high energy phosphate which drives activation is generally transferred from adenosine triphosphate molecules (ATP) to a particular protein by protein kinases and removed from that protein by protein phosphatases.
Phosphorylation occurs in response to extracellular signals (hormones, neurotransmitters, growth and differentiation factors, etc.), cell cycle checkpoints, and environmental or nutritional stresses, and is roughly analogous to turning on a molecular switch. When the switch goes on, the appropriate protein kinase activates a metabolic enzyme, regulatory protein, receptor, cytoskeletal protein, ion channel or pump, or transcription factor.
The kinases comprise the largest known protein group, a superfamily of enzymes with widely varied functions and specificities. Kinases are usually named after their substrates, or regulatory molecules, or after some aspect of a mutant phenotype. With regard to substrates, the protein kinases may be roughly divided into two groups those that phosphorylate tyrosine residues (protein tyrosine kinases (PTK) and those that phosphorylate serine or threonine residues (serine/threonine kinases (STK). A few protein kinases have dual specificity and phosphorylate threonine and tyrosine residues. Almost all kinases contain a similar 250-300 amino acid catalytic domain. The N-terminal domain, which contains subdomains I-IV, generally folds into a two-lobed structure which binds and orients the ATP (or GTP) donor molecule. The larger C terminal lobe, which contains subdomains VI A-XI, binds the protein substrate and carries out the transfer of the gamma phosphate from ATP to the hydroxyl group of a serine, threonine, or tyrosine residue. Subdomain V spans the two lobes.
The kinases may be categorized into families by the different amino acid sequences (generally between 5 and 100 residues) located on either side of, or inserted into loops of, the kinase domain. These added amino acid sequences allow the regulation of each kinase as it recognizes and interacts with a target protein. The primary structure of the kinase domain is conserved and can be further subdivided into 11 subdomains. Each of the 11 subdomains contains specific residues and motifs or patterns of amino acids that are characteristic of that subdomain and are highly conserved (Hardie, G. and Hanks, S. (1995) The Protein Kinase Facts Books, Vol I:7-20 Academic Press, San Diego, Calif.).
The second messenger dependent protein kinases primarily mediate the effects of second messengers such as cyclic AMP (cAMP), cyclic GMP, inositol triphosphate, phosphatidylinositol, 3,4,5-triphosphate, cyclic ADPribose, arachidonic acid, and diacylglycerol. The cAMP dependent protein kinases (PKAs) are important members of the STK family. cAMP is an intracellular mediator of hormone action in all procaryotic and animal cells that have been studied. Such hormone-induced cellular responses include thyroid hormone secretion, cortisol secretion, progesterone secretion, glycogen breakdown, bone resorption, and regulation of heart rate and force of heart muscle contraction. PKA is found in all animal cells and is thought to account for the effects of cAMP in most of these cells. Altered PKA expression is implicated in a variety of disorders and diseases including cancer, thyroid disorders, diabetes, atherosclerosis, and cardiovascular disease (Isselbacher, K. J. et al. (1994) Harrison's Principles of Internal Medicine, Vol. I and II:416-431, 1887 McGraw-Hill, New York, N.Y.).
The mitogen-activated protein (MAP) kinases are also members of the STK family. MAP kinases also regulate intracellular signaling pathways and mediate signal transduction from the cell surface to the nucleus via phosphorylation cascades. Several subgroups have been identified, and each manifests different substrate specificities and responds to distinct extracellular stimuli (Egan, S. E. and Weinberg, R. A. (1993) Nature 365:781-783). MAP kinase signaling pathways are present in mammalian cells as well as in yeast. Extracellular stimuli which activate mammalian pathways include epidermal growth factor (EGF), ultraviolet light, hyperosmolar medium, heat shock, endotoxic lipopolysaccharide (LPS), and pro-inflammatory cytokines such as tumor necrosis factor (TNF) and interleukin-1 (IL-1). Altered MAP kinase expression can therefore be implicated in a variety of disease conditions including cancer, inflammation, immune disorders, and disorders affecting growth and development.
The discovery of polynucleotides encoding SERINE/THREONINE protein kinases and the molecules themselves provide a means to investigate cell proliferation and differentiation under normal and disease conditions. Discovery of a novel SERINE/THREONINE protein kinase satisfies a need in the art by providing new compositions useful in the diagnosis and treatment of cancer and smooth muscle disorders.